My Big Brother, Sirius
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: Eight years old, Regulus Black stays awake as a storm blows in. Lightning and Thunder growl angrily outside their door. Who is there beside him while the storm hits? Sirius of course. Just some big bro little bro fluff. cute :D Chapters might add and summary might change in the future.


**My Big Brother Sirius**

* * *

Thunder growled angrily as the storm continued to pour. It shocked me awake again. It is nearly midnight. I've been in bed for nearly two hours and I still couldn't sleep well. I wanted to go to my parents. But I knew I can't. My mother would call me weak. My father will tell me to suck it up. I am an heir of the Most Noble House of Black, well after my brother Sirius…and I was scared.

I could go to Sirius. A part of me thought. It might be embarrassing to go ask for help from my older brother…but he is still my older brother. But I ignored that idea. We are both taught not to show weakness. To be proud of our heritage. I can't show then that Sirius is the better brother. I will not be out matched just because I am younger. Thunder boomed right outside of the window. Strange beeping noises started.

I yelped and dove deeper into the sheets. I held one hand on my left ear as my right was being covered by my pillow. I held tight to my stuffed bear in my right hand, nearly squeezing the stuffing out of it. I can hear my mother now, scolding me for my childishness. I am eight years old I am not supposed to be holding on to a stuffed animal…let along for comfort.

The door squeaked and I couldn't help it. I practically dove down under my bed. I can feel myself practically trembling in fear. Half of me is calling myself stupid and to get a grip of myself. The other half on the other hand is contented with trying to get away from whatever or whoever that is. Last week, Sirius and I were in my room and he was telling me scary stories. I didn't know that my brother was so creative…yet I didn't know whether it was real or not.

Mother found out, and send Kreacher to go punish my brother. I wanted to stop him. But I can't defy my mother. I can still hear Sirius crying. It was my fault for being a coward. And he had to pay for it. I know that one day it was going to come bite me in the butt. And I was scared for that to happen. I can hear footsteps enter my room. I shut my eyes and held on to Sir Berlin tight. He was a gift from Sirius. He snuck into a muggle town. And he gave it to me on my seventh birthday, right after I got Merlin from a chocolate frog we shared.

"Reg?" a hushed voice said I couldn't help squeak in fear as I went deeper under my bed. A head popped out from one side of the bed. I met a pair of grey eyes. Sirius looked under my bed. His long hair was falling down like curtains his eyes filled with concern.

"What are you doing down there, buddy?"

"Siri?"

"Of Course" Sirius said crawling down beside me. "I heard thunder. I went to go to the loo. So I decided to pass by on my way back. Your bed was empty."

I can feel myself blush in embarrassment. Sirius smiled at me kindly. "Why don't we get you to bed, huh? I don't think mother dearest will be happy to find you under the bed again. And I don't think you are comfortable here. What do you say?"

I got back on my bed and saw Sirius flinch as he sat down on the mattress. I felt guilty. I can't believe I let my older brother, the one who went all the way to check up on me, receive a punishment he didn't really deserve. Thunder growled again, and I couldn't help but flinch. I hoped Sirius didn't see my sudden weakness. But unfortunately, he did.

"What's wrong, Reggie?" he asked concerned "Is it the storm?"

I nodded stiffly swallowing my pride. Knowing Sirius, he could always tease me, it came with the rights of being a firstborn, you have a little brother to mock or tease.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right back" he said then crept back out the door, leaving it slightly open. I bet he went to get some of those muggle recording devices he most probably snuck into his rooms. Mother found one before…and she wasn't happy about it. Just what I need, more humiliation…and guilt. Sirius came back closing the door quietly. He was not holding those muggle devices. He was holding Paddy. A black stuffed dog. He looked like a grim, except for the big red tongue sticking out. He went to the right side of the bed.

"Come on, Reggie scoot over" he said I moved a bit to the left. And he lay beside me. He moved slowly, like every sudden move pained him. He had one arm on Paddy, the other around me. I leaned close to my brother as thunder boomed again. He held me tighter. "Better?"

"Yeah" I said "You know you don't need to do this"

"You're my little brother, Reggie" Sirius said "Of course I do"

"But you got punished." I said "Because of me"

"That?" Sirius said with a slight laughter in his eyes "That was nothing. Besides you think I would hate you because of that? You're my little bro Regulus. My only one I might add. As much as I would love to hate you, I can't. You'd miss me too much."

"But, you're still hurt" I protested "I heard you crying and…"

The both of us flinched remember the yard stick. Mother doesn't often use any form of punishment like that…at least to me. Sirius however…gets the worse of it. Mostly she tells Kreacher to do it. Especially when Father isn't around to do it. Father's punishments are less harsh, but do make an impression.

"Of all the stuff I mustered up all year." Sirius started "That was one that I deserved. I didn't think I scared you that much, Reggie. I'm sorry."

"But…" Thunder rumbled and beeping was again heard. I snuggled closer to my brother and he held me tighter in his arm.

"What was that?"

"Cars" Sirius said "Muggle traveling devices. Slower than a broom, but their everywhere. Bloody Brilliant really. But don't tell mother I said that, or she'll have my hind"

I felt guilty again "Siri…"

"Nope, no more talking out of you. No more ifs, ands or buts" he said "not even mine"

I couldn't help but laugh. Plain old Sirius is still there, fun loving, and caring. He always finds a way to try to make me laugh.

"I'm serious"

"Yes, yes you are"

"Alright I fell into that one" he said "Go to sleep."

"What about you?"

"I'm feeling rather comfortable at the moment" he said wiggling into a very comfortable position beside me. "I think I might camp out here for the night"

"But wouldn't…."

"I'll handle it tomorrow." He said "Now go to sleep."

I had finally fallen asleep in the storm, in the arms of my nine year old brother. My big brother, Sirius.

* * *

**Hey Guys! :D another Block Breaker. It was raining rather hard yesterday and I was on the way home. I managed to buy a t-shirt that says Gryffindor! Even looks like the Quidditch sweater…I wanted the sweater but sadly it was out of stock :( oh well.**

**Anyways. This is a one shot…but I could add some stuff. Maybe something in their Hogwarts years maybe even Regulus' death…yeah I was telling my friend the story of Regulus Black…hence. :D Anyhoo…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**P.S. Please read my other stories. The One who Made a Difference, and Retribution are still Trial Run Stories waiting for your votes :D**


End file.
